Tirano
by Dawn Thief
Summary: A veces ella no podía evitar dudar, creer, que todo era falso y una fachada muy bien Construida para enredarla y hundirla, que tenía la gillotina al cuello. El tirano no podía evitar pensar que, un día su valkiria roja lo dejaria y la burbuja se reventaria... que falso. Un mero error de calculo, no lo esperaban, estaba nevando.


_La joven y hermosa dama se enamoró del villano… eso suelo pasar._

Afuera llovía, diluviaba sería la palabra correcta, la invadía una melancolía curiosa… el vidrio mojado, la luz de la luna filtrándose, el frío invadiendo la estancia, su respiración saliendo en un vaho blanco de su boca, a veces deseaba que todo fuera como antes.

Él era un tirano, una persona cruel, un asesino, un genocida… solo ella era capaz de descongelar la parte más humana de aquel hombre de acero, y en ocasiones no era suficiente, en ocasiones le parecía que no había nada que buscar en aquel hombre.

Sus piernas de bailarina, casi danzando sobre la madera helada de la habitación, temblando y sintiéndose minúscula. Se sirvió un vaso del mismo licor que solía tomar el tirano, mientras su cabello revoloteaba como una fogata bajo la influencia del aire.  
Volvió a tomar la sábana y colocándola sobre sus hombros se encamino al sillón, la madera tocando sus pies, hasta llegar a la felpuda alfombra, las yemas de sus dedos aferrándose al cristal helado del vaso, unos pedazos de hielo empezaban a descongelarse en el líquido. Le dio un rápido sorbo, como si fuera una niña que temía ser pillada en una travesura; cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá de terciopelo, sintiendo su piel exquisita acariciada por la tela suave y blanca.

A veces no podía evitar pensar que, él no era realmente un hombre. Cada uno de sus gestos, su megalomanía, su narcisismo, su egocentrismo, su realismo y cruda lógica… no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello que el trataba de dejar por ella, que todo es sacrificio por parte del ex trabajador de Umbrella era solo una fachada, demasiado bien construida, creada para engañar cada parte de su alma.  
El líquido caramelo le quemó la garganta, mientras el frío se encargaba de hacer lo mismo con sus huesos, carraspeo un par de veces, mientras acomodaba cada parte de su cuerpo para que el cobertor la cubriera entera. Los ojos añiles, en contorno con todo lo demás, esas cosas que él no solía decir que amaba, pero que ella sentía que así era. Esos pequeños detalles de su cuerpo—desde el lunar más pequeño hasta su tacto delicado— por el cual el tirano enloquecía en ciertas noches, tocándola, mirándola, devorándola hasta que la misma noche terminaba en la aurora del amanecer incipiente, cuando el negro era sustituido por leves tonos amarillos.

El repiqueteo del sonido de la lluvia contra el suelo y las ventanas, contra el techo, en los charcos que ya se habían creado. El viento invernal, el olor de la lluvia al caer sobre las plantas y expandir a todos lados el olor del rocío. Un cascaron, mero reflejo de lo que alguna vez se había atrevido a decir que era.

No podía evitar pensar que, con sus modales finos y gestos "románticos", la estaba enredando, hundiendo en un mundo, esperando que ella no pudiera salir nunca.  
Era un sádico, un maniaco, la mente de un psicópata, los modales de un caballero del siglo dieciocho, lógica de un matemático, ideales filosóficos… todo en el cuerpo de un dios griego, a veces la pelirroja llegaba a preguntarse si todo había sido maquinado para tentarla, y si es que ella, inocente como lo era, se encontraba con la guillotina lista para soltarse.

El reloj marcaba ya un poco más de la media noche, mientras la pelirroja daba el último trago a su bebida, el reloj avanzo otro minuto. Sus labios rojizos estaban pálidos, la piel clara era casi transparente, sus ojos azules estaban apagados y grises, su cabello brillaba, aunque la fuerza del fuego se había extinguido.

Dirigió una mirada al techo, pensando en cada evento de su vida, tanto bueno como malo, en las lágrimas derramadas, en las personas perdidas… en la calidez que le faltaba en ese momento.  
Coloco el vaso sobre la mesa de café ébano que tenía al frente, sin salir siquiera de la cubierta de la manta azul rey, y estirándose lo suficiente como para no salir por completo del sillón.

Creyó, en algún momento del pasado, de que podría cambiar la naturaleza del hombre, borrar el código que le habían implantado… cambiar su personalidad, volverlo más humano, bajarlo del mundo en el que creía era posible convertirse en dios, en un ser en el que él mismo nunca se había permitido creer… un mero error de cálculo, no se había dado cuenta, estaba nevando.

Una delicada capa de nieve caía afuera. Inefablemente hermosa, sumisa, tenue, aun así era capaz de cambiar el paisaje drásticamente, de cambiar comportamientos y precauciones. La nieve era capaz de borrar huellas y desaparecer personas enteras.

El balcón al que daba la puerta de cristal, usada a veces como una ventana, empezaba a blanquearse, dejando muestra del legado de un fantasma sobre el cemento. La escarcha se adhería al barandal, como si fuera parte de otro mundo.

Nunca antes llego a creer, que el mal tenía punto de salida, veía a ambos lados— el mal y el bien— separados por una línea gris, pero nunca llego a pensar que, realmente, son como la arena y el mar; fluctuando, invadiéndose el uno al otro de forma constante, creando innumerables capas superpuestas. Nunca pensó, que un hombre podría cruzar el infierno y volver, quemarse en las llamas del tártaro y regresar como titán… que un dios o un demonio, que un titán o un coloso fuera capaz de dejarlo todo, o al menos fingir que lo hacía por una ninfa.

Nunca pensó que una valkiria fuese capaz de destruir a un dios, de revertir la corrupción que consume a los demonios… pero ahí estaba, viviendo como si ya lo hubiese hecho.

Las puertas del infierno se abrieron, ella las había cerrado, pero no era capaz de saber, por cuanto tiempo podría hacerlo… no era que no sintiera nada, lo amaba con cada pedazo de su alma y era allí donde erradicaba el problema principal, si le estaba mintiendo dudaba que pudiera soportarlo.  
Nunca convenció a su mente del todo y cuando él la miraba era capaz de encontrarle mil interpretaciones, a veces la miraban confundido, como si ella no formara parte de su mundo y se preguntara porque la había dejado entrar. Otras veces era más curioso, como si la examinara, siendo ella objeto de estudio. En ocasiones podía encontrar duda, no sabía de qué o por qué, pero había visto duda.

Tal vez era su mente, pero la nieve hacía que el flemático clima se volviera violento, irascible. Tembló dentro de sus ropas, debajo del cobertor. Pensó en irse a la cama, dejar de pensar era una gran idea, pero sabía que no lograría dormir, nunca lograba dormir cuando los objetivos eran diferentes a descansar… olvidar era diferente a descansar, aunque una implicase a la otra, aunque ambas involucrasen directa o indirectamente la contraria.

Escucho su propia respiración, pesada y cargada, tal vez por las varias copas que se había tomado en la noche o de pensar tanto… curiosa forma que tiene cierta gente de olvidar, bebiendo y borrando cada huella de alcohol de la botella, a ella solo la ponía mucho más melancólica, con aun más revolú en sus recuerdos.

Pensar que podría conseguir una estrella distante en el cielo, sin siquiera una escalera para alzarse. Creer que el crearía un lazo para ella, y le arrastraría la luna… tal vez, si se puede imaginar, si puede creer en ello.

Perdió la vista en algún lado de la habitación, buscando algo invisible entre sombras… la luna reflejaba su color plata por sobre la nieve, dándole un toque de ensueño, de cuento de hadas. Por un segundo la pelirroja se sintió como una princesa atrapada en la torre del dragón, esperando que un príncipe azul la rescatase… que mal que se había enamorado de la bestia del cuento, del villano, que se había entregado sin chistar a las garras del lobo feroz y dejaba que este la consumiera según sus deseos.

No recordaba cuando había decidido dejar de ser la chica rebelde, que realmente es una frágil dama… lo ubicaba cerca Raccon City, cerca de Sherry y de Leon, muy cerca de Rockford y de los gemelos psicópatas, concretándose en aquel aeropuerto y dándole la guinda en la otra isla del infierno.  
No le gustaban las islas, después de la experiencia vivida las repudiaba, incluso eligió un clima frío en cambio a uno tropical como los que le agradaban en su luna de miel.

A veces pensaba, que realmente ella no debería estar allí… un mero error de cálculo.

El peso de los años le cayeron encima de repente, un semblante sombrío se apodero del alma… un sentimiento egoísta, se sentía cruel… lo había tirado todo por la borda, aun así era capaz de dudar, miserable e increíblemente afortunada; una combinación de felicidad y desconsuelo, miedo de aquello que no era capaz de prever.

Un jinete del apocalipsis, un gigante de hielo, el anticristo… lo había redimido, se podía mejorar, tenía que luchar, aunque sinceramente estuviera cansada de hacerlo… a veces solo quería lanzarse sobre algún lugar, olvidar todo lo que sucedía y sucedió, cerrar los ojos e ir a otro lugar.

No era depresión, era algo más, ella sabía que no era depresión y su corazón la apoyaba en eso. Era una combinación de hormonas, de conexiones nerviosas.

En ese momento, ella no estaba realmente en este mundo y ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta se abrió.

Engalanado de negro, con las gafas de obsidiana reflejando la oscuridad de sus ojos grises. La piel blanca mojada, el cabello rubio con copos de nieve, solo había sido un segundo y había sido suficiente para que su ropa se llenara de escarcha.

Escudriño la negrura, instigando su vista gatuna y su audición. Capto el sonido de un aliento pesado, su mirada capto el vaivén de la manta. A veces se preguntaba porque esa mujer era tan necia.

Ella era una princesa, una doncella, una… una… no tenía palabras algunas para describirla, solo la sentía, no solo en las noches sino todo el tiempo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no podía pensar en un mundo si ella no estaba.

Miro el clima invernal por la ventana, sin mencionar nada, no lo esperaba. Dio un paso silencioso, adentrándose en las sombras, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con silencio total. Ella ni siquiera sabía que él está allí.

Abandono cada parte conocida de sí mismo, entrando en terreno desconocido por esos ojos aguamarina. Se arrastró por todo el infierno, viendo como ella cerraba las puertas al final, dejando libre, indemne.

Dio otro paso entre la penumbra, mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello. Cada exhalación se teñía de blanco, como si el hielo también tomara parte en su cuerpo, como si estuviera igual de congelado que el barandal del balcón.

Sus ojos fijos en ella, con duda… tal vez no había estado bien caer rendido ante ella, tal vez no había estado bien hacer que ella lo amara.

El suelo de madera fue a donde dirigió la mirada, perdido entre recuerdos de hace demasiado.

Ella veía algo en sus ojos, algo que ni él mismo podía encontrar internamente. Ella era capaz de resignarse ante la muerte si era el quien la proporcionaba, sabiendo que sería rápido, pues no soportaría ver por demasiado tiempo su cuerpo sin vida.  
Ella no dudaba al ver piedad en sus ojos, comprensión, realidad… humanidad, siempre terminaba acercándose y descongelando lo que quedaba de su humanidad, y en ciertos casos, había logrado que creciera enormemente.

La valkiria se estremeció por el frío, mientras el cobertor que se fundía con la oscuridad subía aún más por su pecho.

No podía evitar mirarla con curiosidad, aun no entendía como fue capaz de ver algo más de crueldad en sus ojos. Aun no entendía de donde consiguió la fuerza para curarlo, para resquebrajar la armadura de acero que lo cubría. Sentía curiosidad de como ella supo que él podía llegar a ser algo más… a veces se fijaba en ella, normalmente por las mañanas, con una curiosidad que lo devoraba.

Sus movimientos de cazador no se escucharon, como un lince detrás de un liebre… a veces no podía evitar pensar que tanto que ella le daba no era bien merecido, que él era solo un animal, que ella una estrella, inalcanzable y eso la hacía tan hermosa… el hecho de que ni con todo el dinero del mundo el fuese capaz de comprarla, de que ella no pudiese ser un mero capricho, sino un deseo del alma.

Un vaso de cristal sobre la mesa de café abenuz, una botella a medias sobre el mostrador de la cocina… su licor favorito sin duda alguna. Incluso ahora estaba sorprendido de la influencia que llegaba a tener inconscientemente sobre ella.

No podía evitar pensar que, después de todo lo que pasaba, de todo lo que dejaba… se despertaría un día, en alguna de sus mansiones alrededor del mundo y se daría cuenta que, todo lo que estaba viviendo, no fue más que un sueño producido por la sobredosis de alguna fórmula inyectada en su cuerpo. No podía evitar pensar que, este mundo donde ella lo acompañaba, no era otra cosa que una burbuja, y que se reventaría en cualquier momento, haciéndolo volver a lo que realmente era.

Dio una vuelta entera al anillo de casado, de color dorado por el oro en el que estaba construido enteramente. Fijo en el pedazo de metal, tan frío como el ambiente afuera, como la nieve que caía, como la idea de pensar que ella lo abandonaría en algún momento.

Su vista alternaba entre el anillo y su amazona pelirroja. Confusión que de repente atacaba su mente. Él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ante nada ni nadie, si a duras penas se permitía pensarlo.  
Confundido entre lo que sabía y lo que deseaba, entre lo que añoraba y la realidad. Un mundo perdido entre sus recuerdos, entre sus desvaríos de deidades. Un hombre no puede ser un dios, pues para serlo, se necesita dejar de lado toda fantasía, todo tacto… ella era su cuento de hadas, y estaba dispuesto de matar a mil y un villanos para poder salvarla. Mala suerte, que el mismo fuese quien controlaba o en cierto momento formo parte de esas fuerzas del destino.

Él no podía ser un dios, pues para serlo, se tiene que sacrificar cada fragmento de la historia… y él no estaba dispuesto a olvidarla a ella.

Cuantas veces se atrevió a negar lo que estaba avanzando en su interior con pasos agigantados, inundándolo todo como su fragancia melocotón al aire helado que entraba.

Respirar se volvió un placer culposo solo porque ella estaba en la estancia, propagando su olor a durazno o a flores, exquisito… debía de ser un pecado el deleitarse tanto con solo una fragancia. Debía de ser un pecado el imaginarla entre sus garras, quitándole a pedazos la oportunidad de huir del villano.

Se acercó despacio mientras se percataba de la respiración calmada de la mujer. Se detuvo frente a ella, viendo sus hermosos ojos cerrados. Su piel estaba fría, y su cabello parecía no brillar como lo hacía normalmente… de pronto, la nieve había apagado una fogata.

La cargo, sintiendo su ligereza de princesa, con cuidado de mantener el cobertor sobre su cuerpo y de no despertarla al tenerla en brazos. Era una visión magnifica.  
La llevo por la sala, esquivando los muebles, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió en silencio y con cuidado, mientras pasaban al cuarto no pudo evitar sentirse embriagado por su olor, por lo sensible de su tacto, por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al tocarla… una mezcla peligrosa, una mezcla capaz de motivarlo de ir al más allá y volver, como ya lo había hecho una vez.

Deposito su cuerpo sobre la cama, deteniéndose solo cuando ella ya estaba completamente acostada, acaricio su rostro, lento, suave… un maldito pecado por el cual era capaz de dejarse arrastrar al infierno.  
La sábana de seda recubrió el cuerpo de la chica, mientras tomaba otra más gruesa para evitar que se resfriara… como era casi seguro que pasaría por el tiempo que duro en la sala, aguantando las inclemencias del clima y bebiendo. Deposito un beso en sus labios finos, cuarteados por el frío, mientras volvía a acariciar su piel, entrelazando una mano con las delicadas hebras de cabello de su bella durmiente.

Con los mismos pasos de lince salió de la estancia, dejándola cubierta contra el frío y sin necesidad de que alguien más le compartiera su calor, como un arma contra el clima… aunque contra la soledad fuese la mejor arma.

Sus dedos se crisparon al sentir el vidrio helado del vaso de cristal, retirándolo de la mesa y comprobando lo que había contenido horas antes; tal vez minutos antes, pues aun unos pedazos de hielo no terminaban de descongelarse.

Las botas resonaron levemente contra la madera cuando camino hasta la cocina. El vidrio sonó cuando lanzo dos pedazos de hielo en él, y sin premura sirvió el líquido caramelo en su interior. Dio un sorbo, dejando que le quemara la garganta, con un extraño placer que solo puede contener el primer trago del licor.

La camisa negra abandono su cuerpo justo después de que deposito el cáliz sobre la mesa de café. Cambio en un movimiento uno por otro, dejando la camisa mojada sobre el soporte negruzco.

Dio un sorbo al licor caramelo, mientras trataba de que lo invadiera el sueño… un mero error de cálculo, estaba nevando y él ya lo sabía.

Dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá, mientras sentía el terciopelo blanco contra su piel, llenándolo de un extraño cosquilleo por toda la espalda. Capto el olor melocotón que aun persistía en el aire, con un aura sobrenatural. El mismo a veces no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía en su interior.

 _El villano realmente se enamoró de la joven y hermosa dama… que insólito._


End file.
